Lollipop Larry Drabble
by 1DBromances
Summary: It's a wonder what a lollipop can do to you..


**A short Larry drabble/oneshot. Don't really know what to say, other than I hope you'll enjoy it and please review! Oh and it might be a bit more... dirty than my other one-shots. :D xxxFanny**

* * *

Harry glared at him, that dirty little slut just had to suck on that lollipop now. Just to tease him of course, Harry knew that but it sure as hell didn't make it any less hot. Louis' red, slightly swollen lips closed slowly around the little red ball of sugar, then turning it slightly in his mouth before slowly pulling it out, leaving a coat of sugery saliva left on his lips. His tongue swiped out and wiped his lips clean from the sticky sugar mix unbelievably slow. Harry shifted uncomfortably on the couch well aware of how painfully tight his trousers had become. He cursed Louis quietly then shifted again, trying to find a comfortable position on he couch that didn't show his growing problem too much. He was never going to buy Louis an easter egg ever again, if he did then he would at least wait until their guests had gone home before handing it to the older boy.

Harry groaned lowly as he watched Louis bring the lollipop to his mouth again, a small smirk was playing on the older boys lips before he pushed the lollipop between his half open lips. Louis flicked his tongue around the red little ball which slowly became less and less. Using thecniques he'd only used in bed before. The curly haired boy shifted again, eyes trained on Louis the entire time. He was unable to tear his gaze away from the red candy that had been captured between plump and swollen lips. Harry had to bite his lips to prevent the moan that thretened to escape his lips, but failed to realise the mistake he made as he started sucking on it instead.

"Alright there Haz?" Louis breathed so that Harry was the only one able to hear. Unable to answer with words, afraid that he would moan out loud for everyone to hear, he just glared at the other boy whose smirk only got bigger. Harry's eyes followed the lollipop as Louis brought it to his mouth again and wrapped his lips around it starting to suck. At the same time Harry started to suck harder on his bottom lip, so hard that it started to hurt. "It looks like you're trying to eat up your bottom lip." Louis mused, eyes glistening mischievously. "Someone will notice." He chuckled after another make out session with the lollipop.

"I hate you." Harry hissed lowly, but not as low as he might have wanted. From the corner of his eye he saw Lotties head snap towards them, ignoring whatever Zayn was talking about with her. Soon a smirk, similar to the one Louis was sporting danced on her lips and the same mischief glistned in her eyes.

"You okay Harry?" She asked the curly haired boy loudly, smiling sickenly sweet and every single person in the room turned to him. Except for the twins and Niall who were to engrossed with their candy to notice the the awkward silence that eruppted in the room. Harry felt his cheeks starting to burn and quickly he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly.

"I'm fine." He squeaked in a very light voice then he ducked his head and hid it from everyone watching him. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm fine." He repeated in a much deeper voice, still avoiding everyones gaze on him.

"Well it's getting late girls, I think it's time to head to the hotel." Jay declared, saving Harry from further embarrasment. He gave her a thankful smile that instantly fell a few seconds later.

"But it's only eight pm." Lottie grinned innocently. Harry turned to glare at her, feeling tears of embarrasment sting in his eyes. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him right now. He was exposed for his entire family to see.

"Well Lottie baby, me and Harry have to clean up this mess that you've made before we go to bed. But if you want to stay and help it would be very much appreciated." Louis challanged, taking pitty on his poor boyfriend. It was him that put Harry in this situation firstly, therefor it was also his task to help him out of it if he didn't want to sleep on the couch tonight. Lottie's gaze never left Louis' and for a minute or two the pair only stood staring at one another until Lottie budged.

"Horny wankers." She muttered under her breath so that only Harry and Louis was able to hear. "No I leave that to the experts." She announced louder and then started to make her way out of the crowded livingroom, heading towards the hall. Harry sighed in relief as the rest of their guests started to pull themselvs together and then leaving the flat as soon as they could, only to give the two boys some longed alone time.

"I fucking hate you!" Harry growled as soon as the door had shut behind Gemma and Anne. Harry whipped the smirking Louis around to face him then he tore the lollipop from Louis' mouth. "You fucking lollipop tease!" He hissed and then slammed their mouths together in a messy kiss. They staggered blindly backwards into their apartment, lips still attached.

"Oh I know how much you loved it Haz." Louis managed to whisper breathlessly into the younger boys mouth, then grinded his hips into the curly lads hard on to make his point clear. Their breaths became more ragged and their kisses more desperate and forceful. The back of Louis' knees slammed against the edge of their shared bed, but how they've even managed to make it there was a mystery. They both fell backwards onto the bed and slammed against it with a soft thump. Harry quickly straddeled Louis on the bed and Louis leaned up to pull the younger boys shirt over his head, soon followed by his own shirt.

"You better make better job with me than you did with that fucking lollipop!" Harry growled deeply before reaching for the zipper on his own pants.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Now please review!**


End file.
